Drama
Drama refers to films of the dramatic genre. These films are set with a serious tone in mind, and are generally films that could otherwise take place in the so-called "real-world", even if such films take place in different time eras. Because drama is such a broad-sweeping category, it can actually be broken down into a multitude of subgenres. Which is to say, dramas may also fall into other film categories as well, though may not necessarily be considered part of that genre. Most horror films for example, are genres, but as the driving force of the film is to illicit fear, they will all be listed under horror rather than here. Traditional drama This is drama that cannot be pigeonholed into any particular subgenre. These are films that take place in the current day, that present stories that could conceivably take place in the real world with realistic characters and settings. * 8 Mile * Accused, The (1988) * American Graffiti (1973) * Beautiful Mind, A * Behind the Nudist Curtain * Citizen Kane (1941) * Cobweb, The (1955) * Deliverance * Diary of a Nudist * Easy Rider * Easy Rider II: The Ride Back * Fargo * Fires Within * From Here to Eternity (1953) * Gentlemen Prefer Nature Girls * Good Will Hunting (1997) * Hollywood Boulevard (1976) * Homecoming * Invitation, The * Lost in Translation (2003) * Nudist Story, The * Prince and the Nature Girl, The * Purple Rain (1984) * Sling Blade (1996) * Striptease (1996) * Taxi Driver * Tulsa * Under the Cherry Moon * Wall Street * Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf? * Wolf of Wall Street, The Biographical drama Biographical dramas are generally based on actual events and chronicle the lives of actual people. Some of these films may be based on books, or autobiographies, and is not uncommon for the individual from whom the story is based upon to have a hand in the development of the film treatment. * Born on the Fourth of July - Based on the experiences of Ron Kovic during the Vietnam War. * Magic Mike - Loosely based on the life of actor Channing Tatum. * Mommie Dearest - Based on the life of actress Joan Crawford according to her daughter. * Monster - Based on the killer career of female serial killer Aileen Wuornos. * October Sky Crime drama Crime dramas are films that focus on procedural plot lines over that of character development, and are usually presenting the contrasting conflicts between some member or members of a law enforcement agency and whatever criminal enterprise they seek to defeat. Crime drama films also blend with the action genre. * 2 Days in the Valley * A Clockwork Orange * Angel Eyes * Assault on Precinct 13 * Brave One, The * Casino * Chained Heat * Departed, The (2006) * Dirty Harry (1971) * Destroyer * Girl With the Dragon Tattoo, The (2009) * Girl With the Dragon Tattoo, The (2011) * Godfather, The (1972) * Godfather: Part II, The (1974) * Godfather: Part III, The (1990) * Grifters, The (1990) * Guns, Girls and Gambling * Hannibal (2001) * Hideout in the Sun * Hillside Strangler, The * Hotel Artemis * Infernal Affairs (2002) * Joker * Magnum Force (1973) * Manhunter (1986) * Mobsters (1991) * Now You See Me * Now You See Me 2 * Pulp Fiction (1994) * Raw Justice (1994) * Seven Psychopaths * St. Valentine's Day Massacre, The (1967) Film-noir * Eyes Wide Shut (1999) * Heathers (1988) * Notorious (1946) Gangster films Gangster films are a sub-category of crime drama. They focus on the exploits of organized crime and generally take place during the 1930s and 1940s, which is the height of the gangster era. Gangster films are different from "gangsta films", which is another subgenre of crime drama that arose in the early 1990s. The basic premise is the same, but usually involves an urban setting and takes place in the modern era. * Analyze This (1999) * Analyze That (2002) * Godfather, The (1972) * Godfather: Part II, The (1974) * Godfather: Part III, The (1990) * Mobsters (1991) * St. Valentine's Day Massacre, The (1967) Legal drama * 12 Angry Men Military drama * Born on the Fourth of July * Crimson Tide Period drama Period dramas are films that glorify the splendors of correct punctuation. Just kidding. Period dramas are so named because they take place in a different time era from that of the present. This time era is always in the past, otherwise they would be considered part of the science fiction genre. Even amongst period dramas, there are several offshoot movie niches, the most famous one among them being westerns. There are also other historical dramas involving well-known time eras such as Victorian-era England, Medieval Europe, and the days of the Roman Empire. * Barry Lyndon * Curious Case of Benjamin Button, The (2008) * Dracula (1992) * Frankenstein (1994) * Gladiator * Godfather, The (1972) * Godfather: Part II, The (1974) * Godfather: Part III, The (1990) * Gothic (1986) * Hannibal Rising (2007) * Once Upon a Time in Hollywood * Mary Reilly (1996) * Richard III (1955) * Seabiscuit * Warrens of Virginia, The (1915) * Warrens of Virginia, The (1924) Romance drama * Baby Driver * Beyond Borders * Blaze Starr Goes Nudist * Bride, The (1985) * Casablanca (1942) * Cutting Edge, The * Curious Case of Benjamin Button, The * Dracula (1979) * Dracula (1992) * Edward Scissorhands * From Here to Eternity * Ghost * Girl With a Pearl Earring * Homecoming (1948) * Illusionist, The * Last Seduction, The * Mary Reilly (1996) * Notorious (1946) * Ondine (2009) * Roller Boogie * Shape of Water, The * Tin Cup * Titanic * Turkish Delight (1973) * Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part I * Under the Cherry Moon (1986) * Warrens of Virginia, The (1915) * Warrens of Virginia, The (1924) * Wicker Park (2004) * Wolf (1994) Dance films * Fame (1980) * Flashdance (1983) Dramatic comedies * Don Jon (2013) * Made in Brooklyn (2007) Sports films Sports films relates to any film where the central topic revolves around some type of sport, be it an athletic sport, an intellectual competition, or what have you. This includes traditional sports such as baseball, football (American and English), basketball, soccer, and hockey to alternative sports like car racing, boxing, mixed martial arts, and of course... golf. In film, movies about sports can be broken down into two larger categories, Sports dramas and sports comedies. * Days of Thunder * Rad * Rocky * Rocky II * Rocky III References Category:Films by genre